The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Path
The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Path, better known as just Hyrule's Path, is the upcoming eighteenth game in the The Legend of Zelda series. It is said to take place DURING Majora's Mask, as a subplot focusing around Zelda/Sheik and her fellow sages, and as such the former is the main and playable character. Story The Seven Sages The distant land of Hyrule, created by the Golden Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore, is a mystic land filled with beings such as living rocks and fish-men. Protecting all of these mighty creatures is a magical artifact known as the Triforce. The Triforce, in turn, is protected by the Sages, each from a different land: *'Saria', the Kokiri, Sage of Forest *'Darunia', the Goron, Sage of Fire *'Ruto', the Zora, Sage of Water *'Impa', the Sheikah, Sage of Shadow *'Nabooru', the Gerudo, Sage of Spirit *and Rauru, the Hylian, Sage of Light They are lead by the princess of Hyrule, Zelda, Sage of Time. Using their powers, they protect the Triforce if evil is to ever come hold of it by splitting it up into three pieces: The Triforce of Power, Courage, and Wisdom. Ganondorf, a villainous beast intent on taking over Hyrule, attempted to steal the Triforce, but ended up splitting the three pieces apart- he managed to keep the Triforce of Power, but Zelda got the Triforce of Wisdom and Link got the Triforce of Courage. Link and Zelda defeated Ganondorf and he was sealed into the Evil Realm by the Sages, where he couldn't escape- however, he knew that eventually the seal would break, and swore revenge. The Sages were sure they could hold him back. But what if they couldn't? Ganondorf's Escape After the short story in the previous section is told, the game opens to a young Princess Zelda bidding Link farewell as he goes on a quest to find his friend, Navi. After Link rides away on Epona with the Ocarina of Time, Impa arrives and warns Zelda that darkness is returning. After using Nayru's Harp to call the other Sages, Zelda and Impa rush to the Temple of Time and find the Door of Time shattered, and the Temple of Light/Chamber of the Sages destroyed. The booming voice of Ganondorf scoffed at them, and one-by-one each Sage vanished, eventually leaving Zelda on her own. Seeing Zelda as simply a young girl with no defenses, Ganondorf decides to go easy on her and only send a few Deku Scrubs after her. Zelda uses Nayru's Harp to transform herself into Sheik, and kills each Deku. Ganondorf acknowledges her as a worthy opponent and states he will destroy her later. Sheik decides to explore further into the seemingly destroyed Temple of Light, discovering that even the Chamber of the Sages is in ruins, and within is the destroyed Triforce of Wisdom. Quickly turning back into Zelda, she gathers the pieces of the Triforce, but it soon melts away into nothingness. The ghost of Hylia then appears and tells Zelda that during the time shift that returned Link to his time, the Triforce of Wisdom and Power were both returned to the Temple of Light, giving Ganondorf power over both of them. With no other way to keep the Triforce safe, the Golden Goddesses destroyed the Triforce of Wisdom. However, without the Triforce of Wisdom, the Sages' powers were drained too much to be able to keep Ganondorf trapped. Ganondorf escaped with the Triforce of Power, and is intent on finding the Triforce of Courage too. TBC